Mi Estrella Brillante
by Shadow of Miracles
Summary: Oneshot. On a dark night, Kari finds Davis gazing upon the moon and finds out his deepest dream and she also finds out something much more. rated 'T' to be save.


Shadow of Miracles: Well this is going to be the real 'Mi Estrella Brillante' one-shot. This one will of course be a lot shorter, but definitely better, well at list I hope so. Anyways enjoy this little one-shot. by the way this title is in Spanish because I'm 100 Peruvian which mean I'm spanish!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the digimon series, but I do own this one-shot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Mi Estrella Brillante, Te Amo"_

It was a beautiful evening, a blanket of darkness was covering the sky introducing everyone the stars and the shining Moon. The Moon was the only possible source of light, a light that had guided people through the darkness nights; its beauty and mystery could catch an interest in just about anyone who gazed up upon it. Of course there were also the millions of stars that surrounded it, you could say they were the closest thing to the moon when in reality they were million miles away from it…it was almost sad in a way.

Most people don't like being outside when it's night; apparently they are too concern with what lies in the darkness, rather than appreciating the beauty and mystery of the night.

The night's cool breeze passed by trees making some of its leaves fall as they follow the wind making them spin almost like they were dancing. The grass would also follow the wind making them all go to the side.

'_The forest truly is beautiful, especially at night' _

Those were the thought of a certain girl as she took a moment to feel the wind pass by her cooling her from the night's warmness. The girl had brown hair that passed her shoulders, she had beautiful amber eyes. You would melt at the mere sight of the girl's feminine figure that was well-developed. She wore a tight red sleeveless tank top half of the bottom of the shirt was white and it showed her waist with a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her legs all in the right places. She also wore three different colored bracelets in each of her wrists with a gold ring one of her fingers and a white belt that hanged to the side of her waist.

Her name was Hikari Kamiya or Kari for short; she was a digidestined and the child of light. She had a digimon named Gatomon, who was not with her at the moment. She had her eyes closed and her hands put together by her chest. Someone could easily mistake the sixteen-year old girl for an angel, all she was missing were a pair of wings to take her towards the heavens.

Kari opened her eyes realizing she had been thinking too much about the night instead of focusing on her task, which was finding her best friend; from the male genre of course.

"I better go find him before it gets too late" said Kari as she began to walk further towards the forest. After a couple of minutes of walking she came across a huge open field with a perfect view of the Moon and stars. Kari couldn't help, but admire the landscape and gasped at the mere sight of it.

As her amber colored eyes wondered the field she spotted something lying on the grass or should I say somebody. Kari was almost sure it was the friend she had been searching for, but decided to approach it for further examination, just to be sure.

----------

Meanwhile by one of the hills of the open field a sixteen-year old boy was lying on the soft grass with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. The boy had tan skin, spiky brown-reddish hair with a red bandana around his forehead and a pair of goggles on top of the bandana. He wore an open red shirt, a white shirt under it, and baggy blue jeans with flaming designs at the bottom with a chain hanging in each side and a pair of white shoes with red designs. He also had a dog tag that said 'Miracles Happen' and a Rolex in his right wrist with gold ring in one of his fingers.

The boy took a deep breath taking in nature's relaxing smells as he sighed; to him this truly was peace in a place where he could call paradise. He opened his eyes revealing a pair of beautiful cocoa eyes, which showed a boy who admire the beauty of nature to the extents, which someone had never seen.

"This is the life, there is definitely no place I would rather be than here" said the boy gazing at the full Moon.

"So this is where you've been the hold time, Davis?"

Just then the boy's view was blocked by the face of a beautiful girl who was staring at him. This took Davis by surprise, he wasn't expecting to see anyone specially her, but he wasn't complaining.

"What are you doing here, Kari?" asked Davis confused getting into a sitting position.

"I could ask you the same thing" replied Kari taking a sit next to him by the grass.

Davis lie on the ground again looking once more at the moon, "I love looking at the moon specially in a night like this, all I have to do is get myself a good spot" replied Davis as he gazed at Kari, "So what's your excuse?"

"Well after we all went to sleep, I noticed you leaving so I decided to follow you" replied Kari as she too made herself comfortable on the grass next to Davis.

"There were a lot of things on my mind, so I thought maybe a walk around the forest would help me clear my head" explained Davis.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Kari as her body moved a bit closer to Davis, but without him noticing.

"I was actually thinking of that dream world we went, remember?"

"You mean that world where MaloMyotismon trapped us in our deepest dreams?" replied Kari.

Davis nodded his eyes still focus on the moon like he was on some sort of trance, "Yeah, do you remember what your dream was?"

"Of course I do, I've always dreamed of a world where digimon and humans can cooperate with each other and have no needs for violence, but I already release that could never happen" replied Kari with some sadness in her voice.

"Actually Kari I think that dream might just come truth" replied Davis with a smile on his face.

"What makes you say that Davis, we all know that those fantasies we had in that world would never really come truth, they were just fantasies" Kari was confused and became a bit upset at Davis. He was never caught in MaloMyotismon's attack so he couldn't possibly know how it felt; "Besides you were never caught in that world of fantasies like we were"

"…..Actually, I was" Davis replied.

Kari's eyes widen in shock as she turned her whole body to face Davis. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't lying, but instead was dead serious.

"I know your dreams will come truth, Kari because mine have" said Davis smiling, finally turning his head to meet with Kari's amber eyes, "You might not believe, but I was sucked into my own fantasy like the rest of you did"

"Really, then what was your dream?" asked Kari with curiosity in her voice.

"This Kari, this is my dream" replied Davis looking at the sky, "when I was sucked into my own fantasy, I found myself on an open filed lying on the soft green grass, feeling the cool breeze pass by me as I gazed at the night sky, the stars that always shone so brightly no matter how far they were away and the moon, so beautiful so full of mystery, I felt that no matter how dark or empty the night was would seem there was always some light no matter how small it was, to make that empty feeling go away and be replaced with one of comfort from nature in all its glory"

Kari was beyond shocked, not just for finding out that Davis was also sucked into his fantasy by MaloMyotismon's attack, but hearing the way Davis talked about his fantasy with so much happiness, so much love, it was almost like he got even happier after each word he said. To the young girl this was a new side to her friend that she had never seen or even knew existed.

"D-Davis I never knew" whispered Kari looking at her friend's cocoa eyes. In those eyes there was something she had never seen before, but just couldn't tell what. All she knew was that by the way he stared at the moon, he truly admire it with a deep passion. She couldn't help, but blush a little when Davis turned his head to face her especially when she saw his eyes staring her own.

"Of course you didn't, I haven't told this to anyone, not even Veemon" replied Davis whispering as another smile came to his face, "I never intended on telling anyone about it"

"I understand…but how were you able to escape your fantasy from what I remember it was you along with Exveemon, Flamedramon, and Raidramon who helped us realize it was all a dream" stated Kari trying to take her eyes off Davis so he wouldn't notice her blushing.

"…I'm not all that sure how I escaped, all I remember was being in those fields looking at the moon, when I had this sort of empty feeling like I missing something, I mean to me that place was almost too good to be true" Davis closed his eyes trying to think of the right way to say the next thing, "while I was staring at the moon I noticed that it wasn't the same moon I use watch at home, I know it sounds weird and confusing because I don't even get it, but after seeing that difference I realize something…I realize that I could make this fantasy happen, that I didn't need to dream about coming true, because I knew that at sometime in my life _I_ could make my dreams come true and that all I needed to do was wait for that moment"

Davis re-opened his eyes meeting with the view of moon ever shining so brightly with no signs of stopping its light from spreading all over the world and it almost reminded him of someone. That was when he felt a soft gentle hand on top of his own left hand; his eyes met with a pair of beautiful amber eyes that had this comforting feeling to it like the light and that's when it hit Davis. The one person that had always reminded him of the moon was the child of light, Kari.

She was exactly like he pictures the moon, a shining star that would bring light to the darkest of nights with no signs of ever stopping its light from spreading across the world. Why hadn't he realized it before? Every time he seemed to lose faith in miracles, all he had to do was look at the moon and he would already know everything was going to be ok, because just like the sun the moon would always rise bringing it's light to the darkness everyday. And that was just how Kari, she was light except that unlike the moon Davis would always have that light by his side encouraging him to continue on.

Davis squeezed Kari's hand as she squeezed his, "I finally understand, just because my dreams seem far away doesn't mean they won't come one day" replied Kari smiling while closing her eyes in happiness.

"Exactly, it may sound impossible, but if you believe in your dreams hard enough they will come true and you can't let anyone or anything tell you other wise, because just like my dream your will come true as well, after all you are everyone's shining star" replied Davis.

Kari couldn't help, but blush at his last words as she near Davis, their noses slightly brushing against each other with their hands still holding the others. The two stared into each others eyes seeing something that none of them had seen before and that was love.

"So was your dream everything you thought it would be" asked Kari snuggling close to Davis as she rested her head on his chest hearing his heart beat.

"Actually this is better…because I'm sharing my special dream with the one closest to my heart" replied Davis resting his chin on top of Kari's head, feeling her soft hair.

Kari giggled as she looked up Davis who was looking back at her, "and I'm happy to be part of your dream and hopefully one day for you to be part of my new dream as well" replied Kari their faces coming closer to each other. They didn't need to say anything else as their lips came together feeling the static of touching the others lips taking its effect on them making them feel in heaven and when they felt their lungs crying out for air they parted, already missing the other love.

The two teenagers snuggled close to each feeling the need to have the other's warmth next to them as they stared at the moon. Davis began to chuckle a little as he said, "Kari, _mi estrella brilliante, te amo" _

Kari's eyes widen, she might not know Spanish, but there were two words that she definitely knew what they meant, because in her heart she felt the same thing. Their lips touched one another's once more as a shooting star passed through the sky, but they didn't need to make any more wishes for dreams come true because they were leaving theirs. Three very powerful words were prove to that.

"_I love you_"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well here it is, now if you were able to read the whole thing I really hope you all have enjoyed this one-shot. I really have no clue what came over me when I wrote this, but I'm glad I did I have to say it's my best work so far. I'm thinking of making a sequel to this story, but that will all depend on how much people liked it. Well read and drop me a review if you liked it and if you didn't thank you for talking the time of your life to read this one-shot.

Shadow out…


End file.
